Alec's Day Off
by ashleykitten
Summary: Just a bit of Humour/Angst and some possible fluff that came out of my muses twisted imagination. Inspired by "Get Fuzzy" I do Not own ANYTHING, I'm just playing around. Rating is a T for now, might change who knows This is a WIP so bear with me.


"**Alec's Day Off"**

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not own Dark Angel, Get Fuzzy or anything remotely recognizable. I am just playing around so please please don't sue me, I have nothing really I don't even have a car.

**A/N** – I know that at some points they may seem out of character but this story is meant to be humorous so bear with me. Also if you like Logan, you should be warned I did a bit of Logan bashing hehe.

Flying Beta-less so all mistakes are my own.

**8 AM**

Logan walked briskly through command, the whir of his exoskeleton grating on everyone's sensitive hearing. He was on his way to visit Max in an attempt to smooth over things from last night. His left cheek still sore and colored with an ugly bruise. He almost made it to Alec's office where Max was temporarily residing when he saw Alec setting up a video camera in Max's. Even without a healthy does of feline DNA his curiosity still managed to get the better of him when it came to all things electronic. He poked his head in the door and watched for a moment before speaking. "OOO, What are you setting up the video Camera for?" Logan asked excitedly sounding like an overgrown pup.

"I'm filming my new talk shot – Alec! With Alec!" Alec answered him with a gesturing like an idiot and wearing a wide grin. The siege had been going on for over a year, with no signs of letting up anytime soon. And so far his day offs have consisted of being laid up in a hospital bed with no choice in the matter. But today Max was getting to play C.O. in what she claims was an attempt to prove to him it wasn't that hard. But honestly he could careless he got a day with an excuse to lay around and do nothing if he wanted to. He had made a plan to have a lot of fun, mostly consisting of bugging Logan every chance he got. Finding a video camera, and having just watched some Pre-pulse talk show with some Rosie lady he decided to try it out.

"OOO, a talk show! … What happens?" Logan asked as he walked in, trying to walk as gracefully as the transgenics but failing miserably.

Alec managed not to laugh at Logan but just barely, his eyes were still sparkling with amusement as he turned away from the ordinary. "Have a seat on the uber-chic beanbags." He said as he led the way towards the repulsive looking neon pink overstuffed beanbag chairs.

"What's uber-chic?" The cyber-journalist asked with a puzzled expression.

"It means really cool." Alec stated with a smirk. Logan mumbled under his breath "and neon pink beanbag chairs are? Pfft."

"I heard that, now stop being stupid or I wont let you be my first guest." Alec stated as he plopped down onto his beanbag, still managing to look graceful and cool.

"Oh this is so fun, much better than my lame idea." Logan said as he plopped down on his, looking like a guppy out of water. Okay so maybe he only said it was fun but Alec swore he heard the last part even when Mole said he was just badgering the man.

Alec cleared his throat and smirked, which should have set warning bells off in Logan's head. Dalton blurred in and pressed the record button while he mouthed 'Sorry I'm late.' "Hello everyone and welcome to 'Alec! With Alec!' I'm your host Alec McDowell. Today is number 174 of Year 2 of the siege in Terminal City. My show is going to be your eyes and ears into our lives here. This is my first guest Logan Cale, he is an ordinary in the extraordinary world of T.C. He helps with some of our computer aspects and gives us insight into how the ordinary brain works." Alec turned slightly to Logan, "Hi there Logan, how are you?" he asked with a quirked smile.

Logan was practically brimming with excitement. "Hi Alec, I'm doing great, thanks for letting me be on your show."

Alec smirked again and nodded, "It was my pleasure. Now Logan Cale tell me, the rumour is that you are despised by all those who know you…. Why?"

Logan blinked and shifted in his seat while he looked around the room worriedly. "Uh…um…I think, I uh hear Max calling me," he stammered out as he scrambled out of his seat and out the door.

"Answer the question Wheels!" Alec called after him. After Logan was safely out of the door and the record button was stopped, Alec and Dalton both fell over in fits of laughter. "Man that was too easy," Alec managed to get out between laughs.

**8:25 am**

Max slipped out of command to go grab a quick snack from the mess hall. Her stomach was loudly protesting being up since 4 am with no food. As she walked in the Mess she noticed a naked mannequin standing by the entrance. She shook her head and ignored it, figuring the X-6's were playing odd pranks again. She noticed two more standing by the doors of command, like greeting statues and decided she had to be seeing things. When the baffled brunette found the next four scattered around command she made a note to talk to Dalton about his strange pranks. Not two seconds later she saw the X-6 in question in her office helping Alec.

She stepped inside and opened her mouth to speak but snapped it closed as she got distracted by a barefoot and shirtless Alec. She felt her mouth go dry as her eyes trailed his body from his bare feet up his sculpted legs that were covered by a pair of blue jeans that left little to the imagination. They continued up his tan lickable abs and pecks, his muscular arms that flexed whenever he moved. She found herself licking her lips as her eyes scanned up his long neck to his full kissable lips and perfect nose to his laughing hazel eyes…laughing eyes? Max blushed bright red at being caught, her gaze immediately snapping to the floor. She watched his toes wiggle on the carpet with rapt fascination. 'Stupid stupid, you almost, no most definitely got yourself caught oogling the guy who is supposed to just be your pain in the ass. Stupid guy has to be freaking perfection without his shirt. It's not like you cringed outwardly upon seeing Logan without his shirt because he couldn't compare with the image of Alec in a little blue towel. Stop it!!' Max shook her head to try and stop the thoughts before looking up at a very amused Dalton. She leveled him with one of her best glares and decided to focus on him and not how much she wanted to jump Alec, to kill him, that's why really. She had to clear her throat twice just to make her voice come out as more than a squeak.

"Dalton, Why are there naked mannequins all over T.C?" she asked him, sounding a bit less calm then she hoped for.

Dalton smirked, looking a lot like Alec, who she was so not thinking about. At least that's what she's trying to convince herself of. "Alec is trying on new outfits," he said it like it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

Max quirked an eyebrow, "I can see that," she said trying not to look back at Alec. 'Too late' her inner voice decided to play commentary to the actions around her. She groaned inwardly when he stepped into her line of sight focusing her to look up at his face or stare at his chest.

"So Max, am I more of a Malibu Ken," Alec began asking as he held up a very ugly looking pink polo shirt, "Or a, what did that sign say," he said as he looked briefly at Dalton before turning back to Max with a smirk, "oh yeah, a down-home heartthrob?" he finished asking, his eyes dancing with an unknown emotion. 'Best day off ever,' Alec thought to himself.

Max tried to glare, but caught site of his other choice and she changed her mind. "Down-home heartthrob" she blurted out before bolting for the safety of Alec's office. She collapsed into the chair and banged her head on the old oak desk in an attempt to get the images of Alec in various states of undress out of her head.

Alec chuckled at Max's reaction before pulling on the fitted black t-shirt. He sat down and quickly donned his black motorcycle boots before standing back up and smirking at Dalton, "I love my day off." He said as he slipped on the dark maroon button-up shirt, rolling the sleeves up his forearms.

Dalton just laughed and shook his head, silently wondering why the two of them wouldn't just get together already. Granted the X6 valued his life and was not planning on mentioning that anytime soon.

**8:45 am**

Alec sauntered into the main hub of command, with Dalton hot on his heels. With a mischievous gleam to his eyes he winked at Mole as he approached the table. Logan, Mole, Luke and Dix were looking over blueprints for the heist that Max and him had planned days ago. Apparently Logan didn't trust him, still. He rolled his eyes before making his face completely serious. "Logan my man, I'm looking for blush. Where do you keep your blush?"

Logan looked up from the blue prints to eye the younger man, "Blush? As in make up blush?" he asked, wondering what the hell Alec was up to. The other three occupants looked over at the pair with amusement.

Alec nodded, "That's correct. As you know I'm filming a new talk show and I want the production values to be huge." He said as he gestured and spoke in a tone of voice that made it seem like this was an everyday conversation.

"Aaand what makes you think _**I**_ have blush?" Logan asked as he straightened up and crossed his arms. "Logan, it would be easier for everybody if you just tell me where it is." Alec said putting some exasperation in his voice.

"You're not exactly 'Butch' Logan," Dalton stage whispered to the man.

"**HEY!**" Logan protested his arms falling down to his sides and clenching in fists. Everyone in command had to physically restrain themselves from laughing at their CO's antics.

Alec bit his lip then raised his hands in a placating manner. "Look Logan, I only asked if you had any makeup cause you look so old. I figured if anybody needed – "

Logan cut in, "You know you're not being so nice for someone who's trying to get something from somebody."

"I don't think most people are as sensitive as you are Logan," Alec retorted with a slight huff.

"Oh?" Logan crossed his arms again and glared slightly at the X5, "And why do you say that?"

"Well… Most people don't look as old as you do," Alec replied crossed his arms with a slight smirk, all seriousness gone.

"Oh, ho ho! SNIP!" Dalton said as he smirked and bounced on his heels.

"It's 'snap' Dalton," Logan corrected in his patronizing tone before he got up and pushed past Alec and stormed out of command.

Alec being Alec couldn't resist the urge to needle the man just a bit more, "So, is that a no to the blush then?" he asked with a large smirk as all of command roared with laughter.

**9:15 am**

Alec left command and went towards Mess for a late breakfast. He had actually slept in so he missed the early rush but hoped Gem and Josh had saved him something. He walked in and nodded at the few late eaters and went up to the buffet like system they had set up. He grabbed a tray and bowl before filling it with oatmeal and grabbing an apple and a thing of milk. He took a seat near the back so that he could just relax and people watch. He was halfway through his breakfast when he felt like someone was watching him. He looked up but couldn't find anyone. He rubbed the back of the neck, thinking he was loosing it. Two more bites and the feeling returned only accompanied with a tug to his pants leg. He looked down and saw Gem's little girl Hope.

With a large smile he reached down and scooped the little girl up in his arms. "Well hello there, your momma's going to be looking all over for you." He said as he settled her on his lap so he could have a free arm to finish his breakfast. She giggled and snuggled into his side. "Comfy?" at her slight nod against his chest he smiled and hugged her. "Good, you know I was thinking about taking a nap, how does that sound?" he asked her as he finished the last of his oatmeal and drank down his milk. When he didn't get an answer he looked down and noticed she was already fast asleep. He chuckled and pulled her up against his chest as he stood. He carried her and his tray towards the kitchen. "Gem?" he called out as he set his dishes on the to be washed pile and grabbed his apple just as the x5 in question popped up.

"Alec, thank god I've been looking everywhere for her. Where did you find her?" She asked as she wiped her hands off on her apron moving to take her from him.

"Actually she found me; and if you would like some time to yourself I can take her for awhile. She's just napping and that actually sounds like a great idea." He said with a smile as he adjusted his hold on Hope, so she was more secure against him.

Gem smiled at him, "That would be great, usually she makes it another hour, but she didn't sleep well last night." She told him, shaking her head. "I hate to ask you, but can you add extra tryptophan and milk to the next supply run list?" she asked him, looking more worried than the X5 had ever seen her.

"Sure Gem no problem. I'll have Doc schedule you and Hope in for him to take a look at her. She'll be okay Gem, I promise." He pulled her into a one armed hug. "Don't worry, okay? Leave that to me, I do it enough for the whole of T.C." He said with a slight smirk. "Now, go do whatever it is you do back here and I'll take this one to be entertained for the next few hours." He smiled at her.

Gem nodded, "Okay; that would be nice." She watched Alec leave carrying Hope like he was a father and it made her giggle. When he turned back to look at her with a questioning glance she had already turned away. Alec shook his head and walked out into the gray light of the day.

"You'd think she'd never seen me hold you before or that it shocks her that I can be all gentle and sweet." He told the sleeping Hope as he made his way towards his apartment. He climbed the stairs and nodded at the few people he came across before silently entering and walking over to his couch. The sleepy X5 turned the tv on low, for some background noise, and gently laid out on his couch. He slid the almost two year old Hope to lay more on his chest and put his arm around her so she wouldn't roll off. His free arm sliding back to prop the thin pillow up a bit more behind his head. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, his breathing evening out and a soft purr like sound escaping him.

That was how Max found him twenty minutes later when she stopped in to grab a map he had for the heist. She stood speechless in the doorway of his bedroom leading back in to the living area. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she watched the pair sleep the morning away. She grabbed his camera and snapped a quick picture. Then she blurred back towards command before he could wake up and catch her.

**10:45 am**

Alec woke up disoriented at first until he realized the warm thing on his chest was Hope, who was still asleep. Gem wasn't kidding when she said she hadn't slept well. He smiled and sat up slowly, making sure to adjust his hold on hope so she didn't fall. He laid her back down on his couch and covered her with a blanket to keep her warm. He stretched his stiff muscles before walking over and pulling the milk carton out of the fridge. He filled a normal glass with some milk for himself and found a Sippy cup he kept around for when he watched Hope or one of the few little ones around T.C. He filled it and shut it tight before setting it and the carton back in the fridge. Stifling a yawn he took his glass and went and plopped down in the chair to watch his TV while he drank his milk.

15 minutes later Alec was on the verge of going insane. Who knew doing nothing could be so boring. He got up and scooped up Hope who was starting to stir. She relaxed back into his arms as he grabbed the cup and walked out of his apartment. Fresh air was bound to make him more awake. He walked the streets of T.C. aimlessly waiting for Hope to wake up. When he felt her start to stir he shifted her to rest on his hip and he smiled at her, "Good morning sleepy head, have a good nap?"

She beamed up at him and nodded. He chuckled, "That's good, me too. What do you say we go check on Max and give your momma a bit more of a break?" he asked her as he changed directions to head towards command. She nodded and took the Sippy cup from his hand. He smiled and walked making sure to take the longest route possible. It had been at least 5 hours from the start of Max's day as commanding officer, and he wanted to see how she was holding up. Hopefully she wasn't ready to give up yet, he was hoping for more days off in the future. Well at least once a month, anyways.

When he entered command Hope started to squirm upon seeing Dalton talking with Mole. He took her over and handed her to Dalton. "Watch her while I check in on Max?" he asked, well told but he made it sound like a question to be nice to the kid. Dalton eagerly accepted the squirming bundle and set off to entertain the little one in command. Alec walked into Max's office and plopped down on the couch, attempting to tune out Logan's rant about how the X8's shouldn't be training. He made a note to gently remind the ordinary about who was in charge tomorrow. But from the look on Max's face and the tick in the jaw, she was trying very hard not to explode on him.

"Face it Max, he doesn't know what he's doing," the ordinary fell back on his first argument against Alec, apparently completely oblivious to the X5's presence. Alec just rolled his eyes and waited for the impending fallout. "They're just kids Max." he tried to tell her, like she wasn't aware of the fact.

Max's hand slammed on the desk making Logan jump and all of command to fall silent. "No," she gritted out, her tone was dark and everyone who knew her knew it meant she was pissed, well except Logan who apparently wasn't very bright. "What?" Logan asked her; shocked she would take that tone with him. He thought she would apologize for her actions last night. His cheek was still felt like he had a run in with a Mack truck.

The furious brunette gripped the edge of the desk to keep herself from reaching over and punching Logan, again. Max wasn't sure she could pull her punch enough not to kill him. "I said NO." She looked down at the desk to take a deep breath and try and calm herself before looking back up at Logan and staring him right in the eye. Logan visibly flinched from the anger rolling off her. "They are not just kids Logan, they are soldiers." Logan went to speak and she shook her head. "Shut up and listen I'm only saying this one last time. They are soldiers first, kids second. Just because you like to forget that doesn't mean we can. They will have training, and they will go to the school we have, and then they can go be kids. They can still play and have fun, but I wont let them forget that we are fighting for our lives no matter how much I'd like them to be able to, they just can't." she sighed and shook her head.

"If you ever think of questioning Alec's abilities again, or why we do the things we do, I will have Mole personally escort you out of T.C. And we both know he would enjoy it and make it painful. I told you last night after what happened that we were through, no amount of apologizes you give will change that." Logan's jaw dropped at her words, he had expected Max to apologize to him, not tell him he should. "You are only still allowed inside T.C. because Eye's Only is still useful to us, but that can change. Now get out of my office before I change my mind about not doing something I will surely regret much later." She said as she closed her eyes in an effort to reign in how upset she was with him. Her grip on the desk had become so tight that the wood was actually cracking from the strain. When Logan came back from being frozen in shock he opened his mouth to speak again. Alec was up and had Logan's arm in a vise grip before he do more than breathe in.

"Logan," Logan's eyes snapped to the male X5, "If you value your life you will shut up now and walk out that door on your own power." Alec calmly but firmly told the man in his grip. Logan barely nodded, understanding that he just might use his physical dominance to remove him from command, causing Alec to release him. Logan looked back to Max and saw her still not looking at him, so he walked out the office, Alec shutting the door behind him.

The worried transgenic made his way over to where Max was currently studying the wood grain of the desk. "Max?" he asked her as she gently rested one of his hands over hers. "You need to let go of the desk, Luke will kick my ass if you break this one." He joked with her as he tried to get her to at least look at him. With Alec's help she released her hold on the desk, leaving slight finger indentations. Alec stepped into her line of sight and sat down on the desk, making it so she either had to look up at his face or stare at a part of his anatomy she wouldn't be comfortable with. When her brown eyes finally looked up at his hazel, Alec spoke again. "Max, what happened last night?" He asked her softly, his mask down so she could see he was genuinely concerned for her.

Max closer her eyes at seeing him so open and took a deep breath to steady herself. "I'll only tell you if you agree to a few terms." She said as she opened her eyes again. She saw him roll her eyes and took that as a cue to go on, "First you have to promise to continue to enjoy your day off and that you wont kill or have someone else kill Logan. And you will not have Mole kick him out unless he is being completely unreasonable." She tried to speak calmly but from the look in Alec's eyes he knew she was severely pissed off and upset still.

Alec rolled his eyes again and shook his head at her terms, "Fine, but can I hit him if I don't like it? Trust me; it will help me enjoy my day off." He said with a smirk. Max let out a small laugh and nodded agreeing with him. Heck she had already hit him, to tell him not to wouldn't be very fair.

"So, last night Logan came over and I cooked a small dinner for us. It was fine until he started making comments on how if I did this, or if I used this it would have been better. Like steak and baked potatoes needs more work? It's a steak and a potato, simple, good." She grumbled, "The night sorta went downhill from there. Every time I tried to talk about T.C. or what I liked, he'd criticize me then change the subject to a new Eye's Only thing." She let out a laugh, even though her expression remained a frown. She started to pace around the office in a circle. "Probably a good thing I swiped a bottle of your scotch, that pre-pulse wine Logan brought really wasn't strong enough." She said shaking her head, not noticing Alec's expression get confused. "Then when I made the comment on how you were doing such a good job and that I didn't think I had a chance to do half as well, Logan starting bashing you. He kept saying how you were a screw-up and that you couldn't do anything right, blah blah woof woof. So about two, or was it four," she said trying to remember, truth be told she had drank the whole bottle, plus the wine and some of Moles special brew, and everything was kinda fuzzy. "Anyways, after a few shots of the scotch, I heard him say that you were nothing but a stupid animal and I sorta lost it. I told him then I must be too and when he tried to back track I just hit him. Luckily I was thinking clearly enough to hold back, but I didn't really care. All I knew was that he meant it; I could tell he did and it just made me so mad. And it was like all of a sudden the past year and a half made sense. You were right all along." She said as she came to a stop in front of him.

She looked at him and noticed the clenched jaw and fist and his cold, expressionless eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek, and waited until his eyes focused on her. "You were right, he was just using me, I just didn't want to see it. He liked the idea that his girlfriend just had a bit of freaky DNA and I _wish_ I saw it earlier. I just hated feeling like I wasn't normal, that I was a freak and he made me feel normal at times. But I guess being normal isn't everything." She said as she softly stroked his cheek to get him to relax. Alec tried not to but he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "Looking back I can see that last night had been coming for awhile now it seems, but I guess I just hoped maybe he'd change." Her hand dropped as she sighed and sank down into the chair. She looked up and laughed at Alec's expression that was a mixture of confusion and outrage.

Alec looked down at the laughing brunette and shook his head. He was at a loss at how she managed to go from furious to calm then laughing without hunting Logan down and hitting him. "He's an idiot Maxie." He said as he reached down and pulled her up into a tight hug. All those thoughts of confusion vanished as he hugged her and told her what he thought. "We're more than just the animals, you taught me that. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise." He told her softly. He kissed the top of her head before letting her pull back. He gave her a genuine smile before it transformed into a smirk before her eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go spar with two, well maybe twenty people, before I can be any use to cheering you up." He told her as she slid off the desk to stand in front of her. Max smiled up at him.

"I did give you permission to hit him," she told him, surprise evident in her voice. She had really thought that would have been first on his to do list.

"Yes you did, but if I hit him now, I may accidentally kill him, and that goes against my other promise." He answered as he walked out of the office. As soon as he had was where Dalton could hear him he yelled, "DALTON! Get your butt over here right now!"

Dalton came running up, Hope in his arms. "You bellowed oh Grand Poobah?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Find me Joshua and at least twenty willing X's who want to spar. I have some anger issues to work through." He said as he started to walk through command looking for the person he would really like to kill right now.

"Why don't you just kill Logan?" Dalton asked, genuinely confused, as he tried to keep pace with the older man.

"I promised I wouldn't," Alec stated as his eyes swept command. "And no, you can't either." Dalton rolled his eyes as he and hope set off to find twenty stupid X's which wouldn't be an easy task. "Come on Hope, someone has to stupid enough to want to fight Alec." He told her as he walked out the doors. Hope just nodded and giggled.

Just as Alec's eyes found what they were looking for Joshua came to stand beside him. "Dalton say Medium Fella need help. Alec okay?" He asked as he noticed the stiff way the X5 was holding him self.

"I will be Josh, I will be." He told the large dog man as he took a steadying breath. "After I punch Logan, haul me out of here if I don't go willingly." Alec looked up to see Joshua slightly nod his head. Joshua seemed worried, but didn't have the nerve to argue with him. Alec quickly turned back to his target and tried to remind him self of the promise he made. Joshua followed his line of sight and shook his head.

Alec calmly walked up to the computer area where Luke was trying to explain something to Logan. "Logan," the pissed off transgenic called out. His voice caused the bespectacled man to turn around. Alec took the opportunity to punch him in the nose, barely remembering to pull it back enough so as to not kill him. The sound of bone crunching reverberated around a now silent command. "Stay away from Max," he hissed at Logan who was now prone on the floor gaping up at the X5 as he held his bleeding nose. Alec abruptly turned and walked away.

"You just prove me right," Logan called to his retreating back, his voice nasally and gruff from the blood and pain of his broken nose.

Alec turned back around causing Joshua to grab his arm in a vise grip, the transhuman afraid his friend might do something he would regret later. The alpha male's fist rhythmically clenched and unclenched at his sides as he spoke through gritted teeth. "No Logan, I just proved you wrong. If I was just a _'stupid animal'_ you would be dead. You threatened a member of my family, don't ever do that again or I wont be so tame." He turned around pulling himself out of Joshua's grasp. Everyone between him and the door gave him a wide berth at seeing the cold look in his eyes. Joshua growled at Logan before he followed his friend out.

Everyone in command turned their attention to the ordinary who was still lying on the floor. Mole roughly jerked him up to his feet and pulled him to the infirmary. "Listen and listen good, I'm taking you there because Queen Max wont like the public's opinion if I just throw you into the mob and accidentally lock you out like this. So you will shut up, you will sit there and let Doc bandage you up and then you will leave. You ever step foot into TC again I will personally escort you out and I didn't make any promises to Max. You even think of saying anything bad about transgenics to the populace and your little Eye's Only set up will vanish out from under your nose. Do we have an understanding?" Not even waiting for the man to nod he jerked him down onto one of the examination tables. Doc followed him in, having been in a meeting with Max, he got to witness the whole show. "Good," he grunted before leaning against the door to watch the X4 set the ordinary's nose. The sounds of pain were music to his ears.

Alec practically marched to hi apartment so he could change. He was trying very hard to keep from going back and just saying screw promises and beat the living hell out of the man. It was one thing to call him a screw up, he was used to that but a stupid animal? And to Max? Obviously the man needed a good ass kicking. By time he reached his apartment he had to take a few calming breaths to calm his overworked nerves down. He went into his bed room and quickly changed into a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt. He grabbed his zip-up hoodie and his sneakers and walked back out to his living area. He saw Josh had arrived and had sat on the couch to wait for him. He sighed as he plopped down next to him and put on his sneakers.

"Where is Alec going?" Joshua asked, noticing the anger and tension from before was still rolling off him in waves.

"To the training grounds to spar with a few other X's; I promised Max I would enjoy my day off and not kill Logan. So that's where the sparring comes in." He told the big guy as he stood up. "Wanna come watch?" he asked with an attempt at a smirk. Noticing Joshua still regard him carefully he figured the Big guy didn't believe for one second the smirk was real. "I promise I will feel much better after this." Alec told him as he slipped on the sweatshirt. Joshua nodded and followed him out the door.

The pair made good time on their walk to the training grounds, arriving barely ten minutes after he originally hit Logan. Alec looked around the scene before him; a large crowd had gathered and most of them didn't look like they were there to fight. Joshua went over and picked up a smiling Hope before he sat down to watch. Dalton walked over to Alec who just quirked an eyebrow at the younger man.

Dalton shrugged his shoulders, "The ones I asked who didn't want to fight said they still wanted to watch and I guess word go around." The young X6 went back to his sit and started to chat with his friends while he waited for the show to start. Alec looked around and noticed two of his good buddies, Tanner and Tav taking bets. He shook his head when he caught their eyes and it caused the two X's laugh. Alec stretched his stiff muscles; slowly working down from his head to his toes. He walked over and stood in the center of the mat. He extended his arms out to the sides and smirked. His eyes sparkling as he called out, "Well, Whose First?"

TBC

A/N 2 - Please review, its like crack to my muse lol...


End file.
